The Tale of Two Brothers and an Angel
by talknerdy2meh
Summary: There once were two brothers and an angel, who were driving down a lonely road by headlight... Harry Potter / Supernatural AU based around the story "The Tale of Three Brothers"


_Hey guys! Thanks for clicking the link to my story. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope I live up to your expectations._

 _This story mentions events from season 5 and onwards, so if you haven't gotten that far, this may be a bit confusing._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the prompt behind this story, or the characters mentioned. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. respectively. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

There once were two brothers and an angel, who were driving down a lonely road by headlight. After a long time, they came upon a Knight of hell, standing in the way and demanding their demise. But the three brothers, being learned in the fighting arts, sacrificed much and ended up killing the demon after a large amount of bloodshed. But before they could move on, there appeared a shadowy figure, cloaked in black with a bony face and an odd glittering ring on his finger. It was Death, and he felt cheated.

The Knight was supposed to be too powerful for the men to handle, but instead of complaining, Death struck them a deal. He invited them to a pizza restaurant in Chicago, and offered each of them one wish for their courageous deed. One by one, the three brothers talked to Death privately about what they hoped to obtain.

The first brother, the angel, went to Death and requested unlimited power, so that he may return to Heaven and lead his followers with strength. Death agreed, and helped him tap into the life force of lesser creatures. With his newfound power, the first brother left.

The second brother, the oldest of Earthly presence, talked to Death, saying that he wanted no more deaths of loved ones on his hands. He made Death promise that if anything were to happen to his two brothers, then there would be something that he could do to save them. Death agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and the second brother went on his way.

The third brother, the tallest of the three, met with Death, but took a long time deciding what his gift would be. Eventually, after much thought, he made his request. He asked Death that he might be able to leave the life he was leading, full of violence and loss, and trade it for a more quiet life where he and his brothers might live happily. Death agreed a third time and the last brother left to find the other two.

The first brother, having wished for power, went to his home in Heaven and quickly gained the loyalty of other angels. As his army grew, so did his power, and anyone who dared defy him was smited immediately. Soon, he wielded the strength of a god, with the unfathomable power he had wished for. But he didn't know that the power was slowly destroying him. The creatures he had stolen from were rising inside him, until he was no longer in control. The monsters took over, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Death took the first brother soon after.

The second brother, having wished for the power to save anyone, searched far and wide for the third brother, who had disappeared shortly after making his deal with Death. After a long search, the second brother found the third, who had been trying to make a life for himself. But shortly after they had reunited, the monsters that had consumed the first brother rose in power, killing and bending many to their will. Soon, the third brother was caught in the crossfire, and was badly maimed and left for dead.

The second brother, remembering his deal, called out to Death, saying that he wanted to save his younger brother. But Death refused, saying that the only way he could be saved was if the second brother sacrificed himself. Not wanting more innocent blood on his hands, the second brother agreed. So Death then took him as his own.

As for the third brother, the sacrifice made for him was not quite enough to heal him entirely. Physically, he was fine, but he couldn't let the guilt of his brothers' deaths go. Slowly, alone and lost from his two older brothers, the third brother sunk into an insanity of his own memories and mistakes. He held strong for a long time, hoping to rid himself of the plaguing thoughts, but it was a battle he couldn't win by himself. He deteriorated slowly, and soon Death was almost ready to take him as well. But Death remembered his promise to the third brother, asking that he and his older brothers would be able to live normally. Reluctantly, Death went into the third brother's mind, and eventually convinced him to let go.

Death took the third brother, but instead of keeping him, Death took pity and dropped him off near the border of Heaven and Earth. There, the third brother found the older two, and they all happily embraced. Then, all being together again once more, the three brothers stepped forward onto the lighted path to the afterlife, gripping each other's shoulders and walking forward as equals.

* * *

 _Yay? Nay? Maybe? If you guys have any thoughts at all, feel free to leave a comment! I'm open to just about anything._

 _Also, I am in the process writing some more stories, much longer in length than this one. They'll be solely based around Supernatural, so if you are interested, stay tuned._

 _Thanks again for reading!_

 _-Em_


End file.
